Pokemon Christmas Bash SPP 30
by Atemu's Sister
Summary: I will write something later.


_Goodbye_

_Funny how that's such a hard thing to say._

_Now it's time to let go but,_

_never thought I'd feel this way._

_Promised not to be sad but,_

_we both knew I was lyin'._

_Gotta fight back the tears 'cause,_

_Can't let you see my cryin'._

_You're more then just my best friend._

_What makes me misty most of all,_

_in our final curtain call._

_Is knowin' that I won't see you again._

Written: Transcript

Date: 11 - 24 - 04

Editing: 11- 29 -04

Cast: Ash Ketchum

Sasami IvyOak

Misty WaterFlower

Brock Harrison

Professor Oak

Tracey OakIvy

Jessie

James

Meowth

Songs: #1 Pokemon Christmas Bash (Entire Cast)

#2 I'm giving Santa a Pikachu this Christmas (Professor Oak & Ash)

#3 Winter is the coolest time of year (Misty)

#4 Nobody don't like Christmas (Meowth)

#5 I Keep My Home in My Heart (Brock & Misty)

#6 The Christmas Song (Team Rocket)

#7 Under the Mistletoe (Misty& Tracey & Sasami & Ash)

#8 Must be Santa (Ash, Brock, Sasami, Tracey & Misty)

#9 The Night Before Christmas (Entire Cast)

#10 I'll be Home (Sasami)

#12 Christmas Medley (Entire Cast)

By: Yami Chibi Chibi

Team Ember. Presents,

Pokemon Christmas Special (SPP 30)

_Pokemon Christmas Bash_

**Pokémon Christmas Bash**

**ALL: **Pika-Pika!

Squi-Squi-Squirtle

Pika-Pika!

Squi-Squi-Squirtle

**ALL:** Christmas - the time of year

For peace on Earth and to spread good cheer

A bash, a rocking party

Filled with fun, where the laughter is hearty

**ALL: **It's the Pokémon Christmas bash

With Team Rocket, Brock, Misty, Sasami and Ash

So without further ado

Here's a Pokémon holiday greeting for you

**ALL: **ALL Who's that Pokémon at the Pokémon Christmas bash?

Who's that Pokémon?

Team Rocket, Brock, Misty, Sasami and Ash

Who's that Pokémon at the Pokémon Christmas bash?

Who's that Pokémon?

Squi-Squi-Squirtle

**BROCK:** I'm Brock, back on the block

From a quick little skid with Ivy's flock

**SASAMI: **Yeah!

**BROCK: **Two things on my list ain't many

A kiss from Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny

**BROCK:** Santa please, with your Ho-Ho-Ho

Put them both under the mistletoe

Brock's kicking and it's a gas

**ALL:** At the Pokémon Christmas bash

**ALL: **Who's that Pokémon at the Pokémon Christmas bash?

Who's that Pokémon?

**BROCK:** Brock's kicking and it's a gas

Who's that Pokémon at the Pokémon Christmas bash?

Who's that Pokémon?

Squi-Squi-Squirtle

**MISTY:** I'm Misty

I've got Starmie with me

We're having fun decorating the tree

With a twist on deck the halls

We've got a tree full of Pokeballs

**MISTY: **Hey Santa, if you're really listening

My wish list has only one thing

Just give me one dance with Tracey

**ALL:** At the Pokémon Christmas bash

**ALL:** Who's that Pokémon at the Pokémon Christmas bash?

Who's that Pokémon?

**MISTY: **Just give me one dance with Tracey

Who's that Pokémon at the Pokémon Christmas bash?

Who's that Pokémon?

Squi-Squi-Squirtle

**ALL: **Here come Sasami, Sasami IvyOak

**SASAMI: **Hi everybody, My name is Sasami,

I hope you're all have fun is Christmas.

I've been a way to long, but I find my way

I've final find my destiny, today.

**SASAMI: **Dear Santa Claus, I don't know what I should write.

I've got everything for Christmas this year.

Maybe they one thing miss for a heart,

It my love Ash. Oh I wish I could get one kiss for Him.

**ALL:** Who's that Pokémon at the Pokémon Christmas bash?

Who's that Pokémon?

**SASAMI: **Just to get me one kiss with Ash

Who's that Pokémon at the Pokémon Christmas bash?

Who's that Pokémon?

Squi-Squi-Squirtle

TRACEY: Hello, I'm the new guy in town, My name is

Tracey. I studied at Professor Oak's lab now. It been a great year.

I hope you all had a graet year too. See you next year.

TRACEY: Santa Claus, can you help me this

Christmas, I want to be seen by Professor Oak, as his

greated lab asst.

**ALL:** Who's that Pokémon at the Pokémon Christmas bash?

Who's that Pokémon?

**TRACEY: **I want to be seen by Professor Oak, as his greated lab asst.

Who's that Pokémon at the Pokémon Christmas bash?

Who's that Pokémon?

Squi-Squi-Squirtle

**ASH: **I'm Ash here with Pikachu

Merry Christmas

Pika!

Happy New Year too

The holidays wouldn't be the same

Without roasting chestnuts on Charizard's flame

**ASH:** Santa, can you help it go faster

To become a Pokemon master

Gotta catch em all down to the last

**ALL:** At the Pokemon Christmas bash

**ALL: **Who's that Pokémon at the Pokémon Christmas bash?

Who's that Pokémon?

**ASH: **Gotta catch em all down to the last

Who's that Pokémon at the Pokémon Christmas bash?

Who's that Pokémon?

Squi-Squi-Squirtle

**TEAM ROCKET: **Team Rocket's doing something shocking!

This year we're going to fill your stocking!

Take a break from causing trouble

**JESSIE: **Jessie!

**JAMES: **James!

And make that double

We thought we'd change our ways

And be nice on Christmas Day

**MEWOTH: **Team Rocket's having a blast

**TEAM ROCKET: **At the Pokemon Christmas bash

**ALL: **Who's that Pokémon at the Pokémon Christmas bash?

Who's that Pokémon?

It's **BROCK: **Brock! **MISTY: **Misty! **SASAMI:** Sasami! **ASH:** And Ash!

Who's that Pokémon?

**TEAM ROCKET: **Team Rocket's having a blast

**ALL: **Who's that Pokémon?

Happy Holidays from the Pokemon Cast

Who's that Pokémon at the Pokémon Christmas bash?

Who's that Pokemon!

Pika-Pika!

Squi-Squi-Squirtle!

**ALL: **Who's that Pokémon at the Pokémon Christmas bash?

Who's that Pokemon!

Pika-Pika!

Squi-Squi-Squirtle!

**ALL:**Who's that Pokémon at the Pokémon Christmas bash?

Who's that Pokemon!

Pika-Pika!

Squi-Squi-Squirtle!

**ALL: **Who's that Pokémon at the Pokémon Christmas bash?

Who's that Pokemon!

Pika-Pika!

Squi-Squi-Squirtle!

---

**I'm Giving Santa A Pikachu This Christmas**

**Prof Oak:** Every Christmas ol' Santa brings presents for me

He leaves plenty of packages under the tree

But this year I have a surprise for Saint Nick

And it's something that's going to give him a kick!

**Ash: **What is it Professor?

**Prof Oak: **I'm giving Santa a Pikachu this Christmas

**Ash:** Wow! Just like the one ya gave t'me?!

**Sasami: **Really?

**Prof Oak: **That's right!

I'll hide it in my stocking

(And) He'll find it rather shocking

Cuz giving gifts to Santa is quite

A novelty

**Sasami:** Really?

**Prof Oak: **I'm giving Santa a Pikachu this Christmas

**Ash: **I bet he'll scratch his beard and say:

**Sasami:** My daddy can sing.

**Ash:** Now Christmas Eves will be a breeze

As long as I have one of these

On foggy flights

Through Winter nights

To light my way

**PROF OAK: **It's Thundershock will twirl a million candy canes

**ASH:** And power up a slew of new **PROF OAK, ASH & SASAMI: **electric trains

**ASH & PROF OAK: **I'm giving Santa a Pikachu this Christmas

'cause Santa's got a lot of work to do

As the clock strikes every hour

**SASAMI:** He'll be using Pika power

**ASH: **T' bring Christmas toys

**SASAMI & ASH:** T' girls and boys

**PROF OAK: **And grown ups too

**PROF OAK: **With Pikachu his sled will fly so fast

About a thousand times as fast as Christmas Past

**PROF OAK: **I'm giving Santa a Pikachu this Christmas

**ASH: **It'll be the best friend Santa every had

**SASAMI:** He'll have fun with Pikachu

And Pikachu's gonna have fun too

**PROF OAK: **Playing up in Santa's Workshop

Say...that's not bad

**ASH: **It's chilly at the North Pole, **SASAMI: **Yeah, **PROF OAK:** So I'm told

Through the year all round all year through

But with so much warmth in both their hearts they'll never

Feel the cold

**PROF OAK: **I'm giving Santa a Pikachu this Christmas

It's just the perfect thing to do

**ASH: **And as his sleigh pulls out of sight

We'll hear him calling through the night

**ASH & PROF OAK: **With a Ho-Ho-Ho **SASAMI: **and a "Merry Christmas"

**PROF OAK, SASAMI & ASH: **"PIKA-CHUUUUU!"

---

**Winter Is The Coolest Time Of Year**

**MISTY: **Bundle up tight

For a snowball fight

'Cause winter is the coolest time of year

Your cheeks get red

From riding your sled

'Cause winter is the coolest time of year

Ski down the slopes

As high as your hopes

'Cause winter is the coolest time of year

I get a thrill

When I feel a chill

'Cause winter is the coolest time of year

**MISTY: **Picture a scene

A forest of green

A blue shutter cottage of gray

It doesn't look right

Without a blanket of white

And a light brown Stantler pulling a bright red sleigh

**MISTY: **There's a season that's neat

If you can't take the heat

The days and nights are nice and icy clear

There's a thrill in the air

When there's a chill in the air

'Cause winter is the coolest time of year

**Misty: **Come on guys, let's make a snow man!

**Ash: **I have a better idea, Misty!

**Misty: **What's that, Ash?

**Ash:** Let's make a snow mon!

**Misty:** Ha-ha! Perfect! How about a Tentacool?

**Tracey: **Or a Fridgeotto!

**Sasami:** Let's build a Butterfreeze!

**Brock: **Could we continue this discussion inside, Where it's warm?

**Misty & Sasami: **Oh come on, Brock. It's cool out here.

**Brock:** Yeah, too cool.

**Ash: **Misty, Sasami we got to get Brock to chill out.

**Sasami: **I know how!

**Misty:** Me too!

**Brock: **Wait no! Not snow down my back! Guys, don't!

**MISTY & SASAMI: **Picture a scene

A forest of green

A blue shutter cottage of gray

It doesn't look right

Without a blanket of white

And a light brown Stantler pulling a bright red sleigh

**MISTY & SASAMI: **If you can't take the heat

There's a season that's neat

The days and nights are nice and icy clear

There's a thrill in the air

When there's a chill in the air

'Cause winter is the coolest time of year

'Cause winter is the coolest time of year

'Cause winter is the coolest time of year

---

**Nobody Don't Like Christmas**

**MEOWTH:** Nobody don't like Christmas

It's the happy day that everybody loves

It's the snowflakes dripping down

As the folks all over town

Are trimming trees

And knitting gloves

**MEOWTH: **Some people don't like Easter

Or the Easter Eggs the Easter Bunnies bring

When the chocolate hits their lips

It goes directly to their hips

And they pack on ten pounds every Spring

**MEOWTH: **But nobody don't like Christmas

It's the time of year that everybody adores

It's holly-jolly everywhere

Santas down town in the square

And in all those real high class department stores

**MEOWTH: **Some people don't like New Years

December 31st's the night they dread

They may be blowing on noisemakers

But they're all a bunch of fakers

'Cause they'd rather be at home asleep in bed

**MEOWTH: **But nobody don't like Christmas

And it doesn't matter if you're young or old

It's filled with color and surprise

As right before your eyes

The world lights up in red and white and gold

**MEOWTH: **St. Valentines Day is a day you could hate

If you ain't never been out on a date

And the 4th of July can be real tread

If you can't get no one to salute your flag

**MEOWTH: **But nobody don't like Christmas

It's a time of peace and love and brotherhood

'Cause when you make peace with your brother

And you say, "I love you mother"

Santa Clause will know that you've been good

**MEOWTH: **Memorial Day is a day to forget

And turkeys don't celebrate Thanksgiving yet

St. Patrick's Day is dull

Harbor Day is boring

And who wants to go through all the Yom Kippuring?

**MEOWTH: **But nobody don't like Christmas

And I'm singing from the top of every tree

Yes, nobody don't like Christmas

I say nobody don't like Christmas

And nobody don't like Christmas

Except me

---

**I Keep My Home In My Heart**

**Misty: **Brock, what's wrong? Aren't you having a good time?

**Brock:** Oh, sure, Misty

**Misty: **Then come back inside and join the party

**Brock: **I will in a second

**Misty & Sasami:** Brock, are you...crying?

**Brock: **No! It's out here and I...

**Misty:** And you what?

**BROCK: **I'm thinking 'bout Christmas back home

In Pewter City, the lights are pretty

And even though I love to roam

On Christmas Eve I make believe I'm home

**BROCK: **I close my eyes and I see

My friends, my family

The happy times that I shared

With all the people who care

I'll be so far away

From them on Christmas Day

And though we may be apart

I keep my home in my heart

**Misty:** I know how you feel, Brock

**Sasami: **Me too.

**Brock: **You do?

**Misty: **Sure. I love it here...but I miss Cerulean City a little too.

**MISTY: **I'm thinking 'bout my sisters back home

**SASAMI:** The bells would ring to songs we'd sing

**MISTY:** And even though I love to roam

**MISTY & SASAMI:** On Christmas Eve I make believe I'm home

**MISTY & SASAMI: **I close my eyes and I see

My friends, my family

The happy times that I shared

With all the people who care

I'll be so far away

From them on Christmas Day

And though we may be apart

I keep my home in my heart

**BROCK: **When you're out on your own

**SASAMI:** You're always alone

**BROCK: **Even when there's somebody there

**MISTY: **But when you know from the start

**SASAMI: **There's a home in your heart

**MISTY, SASAMI & BROCK:** You can go anywhere

**BROCK, SASAMI & MISTY: **I close my eyes and I see

My friends, my family

The happy times that I shared

With all the people who care

I'll be so far away

From them on Christmas Day

And though we may be apart

I keep my home in my heart

**MISTY, SASAMI & BROCK: **I close my eyes and I see

My friends, my family

The happy times that I shared

With all the people who care

I'll be so far away

From them on Christmas Day

And though we may be apart

I keep my home in my heart

**BROCK, SASAMI & MISTY: **I close my eyes and I see

My friends, my family

The happy times that I shared

With all the people who care

I'll be so far away

From them on Christmas Day

And though we may be apart

I keep my home in my heart

---

**The Christmas Song**

**Jesse:** This one is for all our fans!

**James: **But, Jessie, we don't have any fans

**Meowth: **Heh! We will after they hear dis!

**JESSIE:** Chestnuts roasting on an open fire

**JAMES:** Jack Frost nipping at your nose

**MEOWTH**: Yuletide carols being sung by a choir

And folks dressed up like Eskimos

**JAMES: **Everybody knows a turkey and some mistletoe

**JESSIE: **Help to make the season bright

**MEWOTH:** Tiny tots with their eyes all aglow

**JAMES: **Will find it hard to sleep tonight

**JESSE: **They know that Santa is on his way

**JAMES:** Yay!

**MEOWTH:** He's loaded lots of toys and goodies on his sleigh

**JAMES: **Hooray!

**MEOWTH: **And every mother's child is gonna spy

**JAMES:** Why oh why?

**JESSES: **To see if Stantler really know how to fly

**JAMES: **My oh my!

**JAMES: **And so I'm offering this simple phrase

To kids from one to ninety-two

Me and you!

**MEOWTH: **Although it's been said

Many times, many ways

Merry Christmas to you

**JAMES: **The know that Santa is on his way

**JAMES:** Yay!

**JESSIE: **He's loaded lots of toys and goodies on his sleigh

**JAMES: **Hooray!

**MEOWTH: **And every mother's child is gonna spy

**JAMES: **Oh, oh Santa

**MEWOTH: **To see if Stantler really know how to fly

**JAMES: **Straight up to the rooftops

**JAMES: **And so I'm offering this simple phrase

To kids from one to ninety-two

**JESSIE: **Although it's been said

**MEOWTH:** Many times, many ways

**TEAM ROCKET: **Merry Christmas to you

---

**Under The Mistletoe**

**TRACEY: **There's a feeling I'm getting

**ASH:** I just can't explain

**ASH & TRACEY: **Makin' me glad tonight

**TRACEY: **Maybe it's Christmas

**ASH:** Maybe the snow

**ASH & TRACEY:** Maybe the mistletoe

**SASAMI: **There's a secret I'm keeping

**MISTY: **That no one can hear

**SASAMI:** A feeling deep in my heart

**MISTY:** Maybe this Christmas

**MISTY & SASAMI: **My true love will show

Under the mistletoe

**SASAMI, MISTY, ASH & TRACEY:** Jolly ol' St. Nicholas

Before the night is through

There's something very special that

I'd like to say to you

Merry, Merry Christmas

I'd like you to know

**MISTY & SASAMI: **I'm hoping that I meet someone

Under the mistletoe

**ASH & TRACEY:** Now there's a crowd at the party

**SASAMI & MISTY:** Our friends are all here

**ASH, SASAMI, MISTY & TRACEY: **Everyone's warm and bright

**SASAMI & MISTY :** Maybe I'll meet him

Where hearts are aglow

Under the mistletoe

**TRACEY & ASH: **Maybe I'll just stand here

And no one will know

I'm under the mistletoe

**Tracey:** Hey Misty,

**Misty: **Oh, Hi Tracey.

**Tracey: **What are you doing out here? Watch the snow fall?

**Misty: **Yeah, What are you doing out out here?

**Tracey:** Oh, It was to crowded in inside.

**Misty:** No, I've keep this secret in my heart.

**Tracey: **Misty, Can't you see am the dream of your dreams.

**Misty:** Hey, did you see Nurse Joy?

**Tracey: **Yeah, maybe you should go tell Brock.

**Misty: **Maybe not.

**MISTY & SASAMI:** Jolly ol' St. Nicholas (**TRACEY & ASH:** Jolly ol' St. Nicholas)

**TRACEY & ASH:** Before the night is through (**MISTY & SASAMI: **Before the night is through)

**SASAMI & MISTY:**There's something very special that (**TRACEY & ASH:** There's something very special that)

**ASH & TRACEY: **I'd like to say to you (**MISTY & SASAMI: **I'd like to say to you)

**MISTY & SASAMI: **Merry, Merry Christmas (**TRACEY & ASH:** Merry, Merry Christmas)

**TRACEY & ASH:** I'd like you to know (**MISTY & SASAMI: **I'd like you to know)

**ASH & TRACEY:** I'm hoping that I don't get caught

Under the mistletoe

**SASAMI & MISTY:** There a crowd at the party

**ASH & TRACEY: **Our friends are all here

**MISTY, SASAMI, ASH & TRACEY: **Everyone's warm and bright

**MISTY & SASAMI:** Maybe he'll find out

You just never know

**SASAMI, TRACEY, ASH & MISTY: **Under the mistletoe

**ASH & TRACEY: **Maybe I'll stand here

Maybe I'll go

**SASAMI & MISTY:** Maybe this Christmas

I might let him know

**TRACEY & ASH:** Maybe this Christmas

I just might get... **ASH:** uh-oh

**Sasami:** Hi, Ash. Did you get something to eat?

**Ash: **Uh, yeah.

**Sasami:** Um, Ash. Did you realize we're standing under the mistletoe?

**Ash:** Huh? Waaa!

**Sasami: **Ash! Where are you going?

**Ash: **Uh, I'm getting some Christmas cookies!

**Sasami:** You just got some cookies!

**Ash: **Yeah, I know! Come on, Pikachu!

**Sasami:** What's his problem, Pikachu?

**Pikachu: **Pika-pika!

**Ash:** Come on, Pikachu!

**Sasami:** Ash, look out for the...

**Ash: **Waaa!

**Sasami: **Never mind.

**SASAMI & ASH: **Under the mistletoe...

**MISTY & TRACEY: **Under the mistletoe...

**ASH, SASAMI, MISTY & TRACEY: **Under the mistletoe...

---

**Must be Santa**

**TRACEY: **Who's got a beard that's long and white?

**ASH & BROCK: **Santa's got a beard that's long and white

**BROCK: **Who comes around on a special night?

**TRACEY, ASH, MISTY, SASAMI & BROCK:** Santa comes around on a special night

**TRACEY, ASH & SASAMI: **Special night

**MISTY & BROCK: **Beard that's white

**TRACEY, ASH, MISTY, SASAMI & BROCK: **Must be Santa

Must be Santa

Must be Santa

Santa Claus

**MISTY: **Who wears boots and a suit of red?

**SASAMI, ASH, BROCK & TRACEY: **Santa wears boots and a suit of red

**SASAMI: **Who wears a long cap on his head?

**MISTY, BROCK, TRACEY & BROCK: **Santa wears a long cap on his head

**MISTY & SASAMI:** Cap on head

**ASH, TRACEY & BROCK:** Suit that's red

**SASAMI & MSTY: **Special night

**BROCK, TRACEY & ASH: **Beard that's white

**SASAMI, MISTY, BROCK, TRACEY & ASH:** Must be Santa

Must be Santa

Must be Santa

Santa Claus

**ASH:** Who's got a big red cherry nose?

**MISTY: & SASAMI:** Santa's got a big red cherry nose

**BROCK & TRACEY: **Who laughs this way: Ho-Ho-Ho!?

**BROCK, TRACEY, SASAMI, MISTY & ASH:** Santa laughs this way: Ho-Ho-Ho!

**ALL (But Sam): **Ho-Ho-Ho!

**SASAMI & MISTY: **Cherry nose

**BROCK, TRACEY & ASH:** Cap on head

**TARCEY & MISTY: **Suit that's red

**SASAMI & ASH: **Special night

**BROCK: **Beard that's white

**ALL: **Must be Santa

Must be Santa

Must be Santa

Santa Claus

**ASH:** Who very soon will come our way?

**SASAMI & MISTY: **Santa very soon will come our way

**ASH: **Eight little Stantler pull his sleigh!

**BROCK & TRACEY: **Santa's little Stantler pull his sleigh

**ALL:** Stantler's sleigh

Come our way

Ho-Ho-Ho

Cherry nose

Cap on head

Suit that's red

Special night

Beard that's white

**ALL:** Must be Santa

Must be Santa

Must be Santa

Santa Claus!

**ALL: **Ho!

---

**The Night Before Christmas**

**Ash:** Brrr! It's freezing out there.

**Misty: **Close the door! Did you get more wood?

**Ash:** Oh yeah!...Hey what's that?

**Sasami: **It's a Christmas poem. "'Twas The Night Before Christmas".

I downloaded it from the internet.

**Ash:** Ohh...I know this one!

**Ash:** 'Twas the night before Christmas, and all through the house

Not a creature was stirring, not even Meowth.

**Ash:** Ha-ha!

**Brock:** Eggnogg's ready!

**Ash: **Eggnogg!?

**Misty:** Yeah...Brock made eggnogg,

**Tracey: **And Sasami Christmas cookies.

**Ash: **Alright!

**Brock:** Oh, you guys are reading "The Night Before Christmas".

'Twas the night before Christmas and...

**Ash: **Uh...I already read that part.

**Brock:** Oh...

**Ash:** Pick it up from here, Brocko.

**Brock:** The stockings were hung by the chimney with care

In hopes that St. Nicholas soon would be there.

**Sasami: **The children were nestled, all snug in their beds

While visions of Vileplumes danced in their heads.

**Brock: **Mmm...Hey, uh, where d'you download this version from, Sasami?

**Sasami:** Heh-heh

**Ash: **And my mom in her 'kerchief and Mr. Mime in my cap

And I think Professor Oak was there too

Had just settled their brains for a longer Winter's nap

**Tracey: **When out on the roof, there arose suce a clatter

**Ash: **Hey...what was that? Did anybody else hear that?

**Misty:** I sprang from my bed to see what was the matter

**Brock: **Away to the window I flew like a flash

**Tracey: **Tore open the shutter and saw Rapidash

**Sasami:** The moon on the breast of the new fallen snow

**Ash: **Gave the lustre of midday to Jynx's blow

**Brock:** When what to my half-open eyes should appear

But a minature sleigh and eight tiny reindeer

**Misty:** With the little so lively and quick

**Tracey:** I knew in a moment, it must be St. Nick!

**Sasami: **More rapid than Moltres his course as they came

**Ash:** He whistled and shouted and called them by name

**Ash:** Wah!

**Jesse:** To protect the world from devestation!

**Ash & Sasami:** Team Rocket! **Ash: **I knew I heared something! What are you doing here?

**Meowth: **We came to capture some rare Pokemon, so the Boss will

give us our Christmas bonuses this year.

**Jesse:** Oh, isn't that quaint? They're reading a Christmas poem.

**James: **Oooo! Jesse, this is my favorite part!

**James:** Now Dasher, now Dancer, now Prancer and Vixen

On Comet, on Cupid, on Donner and Blitzen

**Meowth: **To the top of the porch, to the top of the wall

Now dash away, dash away, dash away all

**Ash:** Anyway...As I was saying...

**Jessie:** Move over twerp, I'm reading this part.

**Jessie:** As dry leaves, that before the wild hurrican fly

When they meet with an obsticle, mount to the sky

So up to the housetop, the courses they flew

With a sleigh full of toys

**Meowth: **And some Pokemon too

**Brock: **And then in a twinkling, I heared on the rooftop

The prancing and pawing of each little Machop

**Treacy: **As I drew in my head and was turning around

Down the chimney, St. Nicholas came with a pound

**Meowth:** He was dressed all in fur

From his head to his foot...a lot like me, actually

And his clothes were all tarnished, like Ash's, with soot

**Ash:** Huh?

**Misty: **A bundle of toys he had flung on his back

**Sasami: **And he looked like a trainer

Just Opening his pack

**James:** His eyes, how they twinkled, his dimples, how merry

Oooo! His cheeks were like roses, his nose like a cherry

His drone little mouth was drawn up like a bow

And the beard on his chin was as white as the snow

**Misty:** The stump of a pipe he held tight in his cheek

And he smoked it and circled his head like a reef

**Jesses:** He had a broad face and a little round belly

That shook when he laughed like a bowlful of jelly

**Meowth:** He was chubby and plump

A right jolly old elf

And I laughed when I saw him

Inspite of my self

A wink of his eye and twist of his head

Soon gave me the note, I had nothing to dread

**James:** He spoke not a word, but went straight to his work

And filled all the stockings then turned with a jerk

**Ash: **And laying his finger, aside of his nose

**Tracey:** And giving a nod, up the chimney he rose

**Meowth: **He sprang to his sleigh, to his team gave a whistle

And away they all flew, like, uh, the down of a tistle

**Jesse: **But I heared him exclaim, as he drove off to the mall

**All: **Happy Pokemon Christmas

Catch 'em all

Catch 'em all

**Sasami: **The mall, very Jesse, really!?

---

**I'll Be Home **

**Professor Oak: **Sasami dear, What the matter?

**Sasami: **Oh, nothi' I just miss my friends back home.

**Professor Oak: **But you are home with your friends... oh I see. You miss be at home with your mother.

**Sasami: **Yeah, My Mom and I make a cakeing and Washu, blow up the Christmas, so how. And Melissa's Mom's Christmas party.

**Professor Oak:** Well rerember this will always be true. No, matter how far way you roam, Christmas will be there ever if there only in your dreams.

**SASAMI: **I'll be home

I'll be home

I'll be home

**SASAMI:** Christmas, time is here.

And I'm so far away for home, sweet home.

I'm so far away for my home, this Christmas day.

Oh there's no place like home for the holidays

There no place like home for Christmas

**ALL:** Oh there no Christmas like a home Christmas, with your

Father and Mother, Sister, Brother there.

**SASAMI:** Christmas Sprits lead you home,

Follow them, follow them, follow them

You're been away too long.

**ALL:** You're been away too long.

**SASAMI:** I'll be home

I'll be home

I'll be home for Christmas this year.

I'll be home for Christmas, if only in my dream.

**ALL: **If you want to be happy in a million ways,

for the holidays you can't beat

Home, sweet home.

**SASAMI: **Still, Still, Still

You can hear the falling snow.

For all is hushed now, the world is is sleeping.

Still, Still, Still

You can hear the falling snow.

Sleep, Sleep, Sleep

The night is peaceful all around you.

Close your eyes let sleep surround you.

Sleep, Sleep, Sleep

While we thy vigil keep.

Dream, Dream, Dream

While guardian angels without number,

watch you as you sweetly slumber.

Dream, Dream, Dream

Of the joyous days to come.

Still, Still, Still

Sleep, Sleep, Sleep

Dream, Dream, Dream.

**ALL: **Silent night, Holy night,

All is calm, All is bright.

Round yon virgin mother and child

Holy infants so tender and mild.

Sleep in heavenly peace.

Sleep in heavenly peace.

Sleep in heavenly peace.

**SASAMI: **Silent as the night, Holy as night,

All is calm, All is right.

Round your virgin mother and child.

Oh your infants are so tender and mild.

Sleep in heavenly peace.

Sleep in heavenly peace.

Sleep in heavenly peace.

**ALL:** Sleep in heavenly peace.

**SASAMI:** I'll be home

I'll be home

I'll be home for Christmas, if only in my dream.

I'll be home for Christmas, if only in my dreams.

---

**Christmas Medley**

**Sasami:** Here's your chance to sing along now

We love Pokemon and so do you

Raise your voice to the Yuletide song now

All the tunes are old, the words are new

**Ash: **Everybody knows this one!

**Misty:** Hit it Sasami!

(Sung to the tune of Jingle Bells)

**SASAMI: **Rapi-dashing through the snow

With a Horsea on our sleigh

Slowpoke and Slowbro

Laughing all the way

Bellsprout starts to sing

So does Magnemite

Then Seaking will start to ring

The jingle bells tonight

Oh

**ALL:** Poke Balls

Poke Balls

Throw them all the way

You may catch the Pokemon

You want on Christmas day

Hey

Poke Balls

Poke Balls

Throw them all the way

You may catch the Pokemon

You want on Christmas...

**Ash:** Here's one of my favorites

**Sasami:** Oh okay Ash, why don't you leaded us in this song

(Sung to the tune of Good King Wenceslas)

**ASH: **Nidoking was falling down

On his trainer Steven

**MEOWTH:** First the won, then they lost

So the match was even

**BROCK:** "Nidoking return," he said

"I can win this duel"

**ASH, MEWOTH & BROCK: **So he called for all to hear

"I choose Tentacru-u-el!"

**Ash: **Brock. This one's for you!

(Sung to the tune of Joy To The World)

**BROCK:** NURSE JOY IS A GIRL

SHE SURE IS FUN

BUT I LIKE JENNY TOO

**Misty:** Rock it Tracey!

(Sung to the tune of "Here Come A-Wassailing")

**TRACEY:** Here we go a battling

Team Rocket Once Again

Just like we have battled since I can't remember when

But whatever they do

I rely on Pikachu

And we'll rock them and shock them

And set them on their ear

And we'll blast 'em off

Into the stratosphere

**Ash & Sasami: **Meowth!

**Meowth:** Oh! My turn?

(Sung to the tune of "O Christmas Tree")

**MEOWTH:** O Caterpie O Caterpie

Will yours become my Butterfree

O Caterpie it's very odd

First you must be a Metapod

O Caterpie O Caterpie

I hope you'll be my Butterfree

**Jessie:** Hey! Where's my solo?!

**Misty:** You don't get one.

**Ash:** Here's one for you professor!

**Professor Oak:** Um let me see. Oh yes I know this one!

**Sasami:** Go for it daddy.

(Sung to the tune of Twelve Days Of Christmas)

**PROFESSOR OAK: **On the twelfth day of Christmas

A trainer sent to me

**JAMES: **12 Bulbasauring

**JAMES & JESSES:** 11 Lapras leaping

10 Tentacrueling

**ALL (But OAK): **9 Tales a wagging

8 Muk a mucking

7 Squirtle squirting

6 Diglett digging

**JAMES: **5 Goldeen

ASH: 4 Charizard

**MEWOTH:** 3 Ekans

**SASAMI: **2 Electabuzz

**ALL: **And a Farfetch'd with great agility

**Ash:** Now let's all get together

For the big Finale! Come on

You sing along too!

(Sung to the tune of We Wish You A Merry Christmas)

**EVERYONE:** We wish you a Marill Christmas

We wish you a Marill Christmas

We wish you a Marill Christmas

**EVERYONE:** Happy Holidays everybody!

And a Hoppip New Year!


End file.
